You are the future?
by Kayi Rowling
Summary: [Book of Spares, or Child Scroll Compendium 2 of 2] The resulting children of the Book of Affairs use time travel to check on their parents... and to try to kill Chrom's tactician in the name of the Grimleal!
1. Junia

**Notes:** Happy Halloween to all, may you get lots of candy today! :D

Anyways, here I am again. Had one busy week, but promised to be back today... And I come with the Child Scroll Compendium 2, the Book of Spares! Let's get the consequences of the Book of Affairs rain down, nineish months after the end (you see where this is going, eh?)

 **Stats:** Guess what? Requests are formally open now! Just like before, I will do  any pairing, and each mention will earn that pairing 500 words. For more information, check my profile. Anonymous is enabled, by the way, in case you need it.

* * *

Morgan proudly stood beside Chrom as the new tactician of the Shepherds. Though he felt sorry for Robin, who was bedridden, and Lucina's glares were burning the back of his hair off, he still liked the recognition his father was giving him. And the Shepherds needed to march again, as rebel Grimleal were menacing the peace of the world...

"Woman, you _can't_ go to war like that!" Basilio yelled as he chased after his wife.

Flavia was having none of it. "I can handle it. You're the one fainting all over the place!"

The tactician sneaked away from his father's side, and went to follow the Feroxi Khans. They had arrived to the camp a couple of weeks ago, both ready to go bash some skulls in, but now they were fighting each other. What had changed?

...he was _very_ out of shape, he realized as he lost them in the labyrinth of the camp's tents, panting. It could take him the rest of the day to find them like this.

"You're such an easy target!" he heard the taunt, the voice of a young woman he didn't recognize, and heard the sound of a javelin flying through the air toward him.

Morgan barely managed to look up, he could swear the tip of the weapon was right in front of his eyes already...

"Morgan, _move!_ " Lucina tackled him to the ground just in time.

And Basilio and Flavia rushed his attacker, who wore Feroxi colors on her knight armor. The princess helped her half-brother back to his feet, and both saw how the Khans got the spy disarmed and restrained in spite of the bulky armor. "Let go!" she roared.

Morgan had a good look of her face now: black hair, lighter eyes, and dark skin...

"Wait!" the tactician commanded. Lucina walked behind him as he approached them, hand ready upon her Falchion. "What is your name, and what are you doing here?"

The young woman rolled her eyes, but was cooperative and truthful: "I'm Junia. I'm trying to get away from the Grimleal. They requested the head of Ylisse's tactician, and I was _about_ to get it."

Morgan gulped. "I need it, though." The Khans chuckled.

"And where do you come from?" Lucina asked.

"You might not believe me, but I come from the future," Junia answered.

The half-siblings looked at each other and shrugged. "We're also from the future. We don't recognize you," Lucina said.

Junia sighed. "I guess I'm not born here yet either... I'm the daughter of Basilio and Flavia, do you know them at least?"

"Well... You don't disappoint like your father, at least," Flavia declared.

Basilio shook his daughter, "But why are you a _knight?_ "

"Raimi declared my parents incompetent to raise children, so she took me under her wing instead."

Morgan tried not to laugh as they left the Khans behind cursing up a storm, and he and Lucina escorted Junia to be questioned by more experienced Shepherds about her Grimleal connections.

* * *

 **Junia the Knight:** Daughter of Basilio and Flavia, but raised by Raimi. Following her caretaker's example, she became a knight, hoping to become a great knight someday. Inherited her father's wanderlust and her mother's strong-mindedness. Doesn't really get along with her parents in her future, hiding her relationship to them and never visiting.


	2. Danna

**Notes:** Gee, guest who said they love my stories, you make me blush... Glad you do, as well, thanks for letting me know, made my weekend :)

 **Stats:** OK, gathering commences: 500 words for _RobinRobin,_ _ChromSumia,_ _GangrelEmmeryn_ (is this going to end up at 3000 words again?), _PriamEmmeryn_ , and _ValidarExcellus_ *does victory lap around Plegia with Grima's flag*

Special requests have upped the sequel to She waited, asleep ( _RobinTiki_ ) to 1000 words, and an additional side story also of _RobinTiki_ (500) with more of their family, yay! Also a family fic with the Einherjar of Lyn and Roy (500), and honestly? What a cute request.

Anon remains open for many more requests and mentions of requests to up the numbers. You may be greedy, as my profile says, and don't be shy!

* * *

Morgan had confirmed that both Khans would be staying, even though Flavia was pregnant. Basilio had been convinced she'd be unable to handle it, but after they had met Junia and she said that they'd returned safely home for her birth, they shrugged it off. The girl told Morgan in private that Raimi had picked her up for a reason, looking unsurprised, before he left her to be questioned by his father...

"Ya sure _are_ lookin' down, Morgan," Donnel said, as the new tactician went to greet the arriving villager and his wife... and their three merchant carts.

Anna smirked when she saw his shocked expression. "We brought a lot of merchandise. Fresh from the farm!"

"This isn't a market."

"Oh, come on! Honey, back me on this."

"Ya gotta have a bite from Ma's special bear pie recipe!"

Morgan didn't want to admit he was interested, as Donnel held out a pie at him. It truly smelled and looked delicious and _so fresh._ Anna giggled as he continued to resist temptation...

"Fine, you can keep your things. Now give me that pie!" he demanded. "And take one to my mother too."

"Ya not gonna ask 'bout the price?"

"It's alright, honey. They can have two pies for free, it doesn't affect our numbers."

Morgan rolled his eyes as he was given a free spoon as well, then was sent on his way as they moved the carts to a safe spot in the campsite. He wasn't confident he could finish the whole thing on his own, even after he ate a spoonful and _melted,_ so he went to look for his half-sister to share it.

...he avoided two arrows aimed at his head when he dropped the spoon and bent to pick it up.

"No! I was aimin' at ya, don't move!" he heard a girl's voice complaining, coming from a tree's branches.

Lucina suddenly rushed past him and climbed the tree. "Morgan, you have to be more careful," she said as she pushed an enemy archer out of her hideout and onto the ground.

The girl looked _exactly_ like Anna and her sisters, but had curly darkish hair. Morgan didn't have to even try to guess she came from Junia's altered future, and her parentage was likewise clear.

"Who are you?"

"Danna."

"Why were you trying to attack me, Danna?"

"There's some reward for the tactician, and ya are the tactician," she mumbled. "But I gotta admit I lost..." She threw her bow away in surrender. Lucina immediately restrained her.

"Wait, a reward?" Anna asked, walking over to join them, as if summoned forth by the money talk.

Donnel was right behind her. "It's not right if it's for killin' somebody!"

"Ma! Pa! Ya'll are on the boy's side? Ya'll never told me!"

Morgan watched as Donnel proceeded to scold his future daughter for attempting something so vile, while Anna lamented her fate out loud: she had a country mouse daughter in the future, lacking her clan's classiness!

* * *

 **Danna the Archer:** Daughter of Donnel and Anna. Raised at the farm, away from the other Annas, she learned a humbler and more honest way of living. Her mother pressured her to pick up her merchant roots, but she preferred to go out hunting with her father, eventually mastering archery. Values her individuality.


	3. Kei

**Notes:** OK, so FFnet glitched out on me yesterday when I updated with Danna's chapter, what a thing! Hope it doesn't happen again, it marks it as published in Halloween along with Junia's... It's so confusing.

 **Stats:** Got a _looong_ list this time, starting with a sequel to  Slice of pie ( _ChromSumia_ ), then 500 words for all the following: _LissaRicken, PanneFrederick, SullyVirion, StahlCherche, VaikeCordelia, SumiaHenry, MirielGaius, MaribelleDonnel, NowiGregor, LibraTharja, OliviaLon'qu, TikiRobin..._ and the most surprising of them all? _ChromRobin!_ I have to confess it's the pairing I expected the least, ironically enough; pleases me greatly, though.

Remember! Every mention is 500 words more, and you can ask for as many pairings as your heart needs. I'm not tracking you and I don't judge, you're all delightfully creative and inspiring! Hugs and good wishes!

* * *

Morgan had a talk with the newly formed family of Donnel, Anna and Danna. The parents shared that they were expecting a child, but that the merchant was blissfully asymptomatic, so they hadn't said much yet. The girl admitted she hadn't known the camp she had snuck into was the "good guy" camp, and was extremely sorry for what she had done. Lucina was unimpressed though, and they left the trio on their own...

"Chrom said you may need an escort, kid," Priam said, suddenly appearing at his side.

Tiki was also with them, beside Lucina. "There have been many attempts against you, as you took your mother's role."

"Wait... Are you implying that Junia and Danna were actually coming for _my mother?_ "

The other three stopped, and Lucina looked at him with sadness. "Yes, the Grimleal have started a campaign against Robin, Morgan. But she's safe where she is, she'll be alright. And we'll protect you."

"When was all this discussed?"

"We had a meeting at her tent after father questioned the knight, and..."

"She's _bedridden_ for a reason!" Morgan yelled at them. He couldn't believe they were doing things behind their new tactician, but it angered him more that they were inconveniencing his mother instead.

Lucina sighed, grasping his shoulder tightly. "Morgan, everything will be fine. Aunt Lissa hasn't left her side since we left Ylisstol, you know that."

He tried not to cry, nodding a couple times. He had to be reasonable. He had to...

"Got y... _Damn it!_ "

Everyone turned to look at a young boy transforming into a dragon... then curling up on the ground, as if intimidated.

"I can see where this is going," Tiki said, breaking the silence.

"Not the way I wanted to find out you're pregnant," Priam admitted, sheathing his sword.

Morgan and Lucina walked over to the enormous dragon that was trying to sneak away, unaware of his conspicuousness. "What's your name?" the princess asked.

"Kei... Now let me go, I can't mess up again!"

Tiki cleared her throat, then spoke with authority: "What did you do?"

" _I didn't do anything to dad's sword! Or to grandma's book!_ " Kei was back to human form and kneeling in front of his mother.

Priam sighed, picking the scrawny kid up. "And what were you trying to do?"

"I... was doing... my friends... a favor?"

Morgan didn't even need to have it confirmed. "You allied yourself with the Grimleal, and they told you to kill Ylisse's tactician."

The boy looked at him in wonder. "You're just like...!" he clamped his mouth shut, then he chuckled, "Hey, can you teach me how to be awesome like you?"

"We're having some words with you first, young man," Tiki said in all seriousness.

Priam nodded in agreement. "Morgan and Lucina, go to a safer part of camp. We will join you later."

Morgan felt his half-sister's hand grasping his, as she guided him through the labyrinth of tents. Kei's strange reaction remained fresh in his mind.

* * *

 **Kei the Manakete:** Son of Priam and Tiki. As a child with an impressive legacy, he feels he fails to live up to everyone's expectations. He's right. In his future, he broke Ragnell and has a bad relationship with Naga. Travels with the others to the past to try to undo his mistakes.


	4. Rei'na

**Notes:** This chapter contains the only child not to be confirmed as soon to be born in-universe at any point. The reason? She is a _huge_ death flag trigger for another character. We're here to have fun, aren't we? Not worry and cry, eh? *vanishes down trapdoor, laughing evilly*

 **Stats:** The requests are starting to stack pretty nicely, everyone! 1500 words for all the following: a sequel to  She waited, asleep ( _RobinTiki_ ), _RobinTiki_ in another context, _EmmerynGangrel_ and _ChromRobin_ (fight of the century? Fight of the century!)

For lesser stacks, we got 1000 words for the following: _MorganNah, LucinaYarne_ , _RobinRobin_ (woohoo!), _RobinGangrel_. Newcomers (500 words): _GregorNowi,_ _RobinPanne, RobinInigo, SumiaStahl,_ and Einherjar _LynEliwood_ (I really need to play that game already, I adored what I learned of Lyn for writing  Ethics of using Einherjar)

...I have started another spreadsheet. I'm pretty sure I missed more than one. Need to Keep Calm and Gather On.

* * *

Morgan and Lucina were going deeper into camp, following Tiki and Priam's advice after encountering Kei and confirming their suspicions. However, they froze on the way to Robin's tent when they heard a loud pained scream, turning to look at each other as they paled...

"Kids, don't go that way!" Gangrel ordered as he grabbed them by their clothes before they ran for it.

Say'ri walked briskly past them, carrying a load of clean linens. "Keep them here, I will be back."

The former king held on to them until they stopped struggling. Morgan turned to face him as Lucina crossed her arms and looked away. "Is that my mother?"

"Yes. One would think you'd remember today is your birthday, kid! Ha!" the older man mocked him, giving him a mighty slap on the shoulder.

The younger tactician winced, but the pain was the least of his worries now. He had completely _forgotten_ it was May already...

"And princess? If you hadn't left the meeting early, you could have delivered the news to your brother your...!"

"He's not my brother!" she hissed, turning to glare at Gangrel. The former king just laughed at her reaction.

Morgan was taken aback. "Lucina...?"

"Shut up!" she faced him, her eyes filling with tears. "You don't know _anything!_ And _everything_ about you... I hate you and Robin. You two betrayed me and my father."

" _What?_ " he managed to ask before he started sobbing along with his half-sister.

But she just shook her head, turning around and running away. He collapsed to his knees, shocked.

"Kid, get up, and... _Damn,_ that was awkward... I shouldn't have... Damn, where's my wife?"

Worst. Birthday. Ever.

" _Die!_ "

Morgan didn't react as he was pushed to the side, Gangrel taking the slash of a sword as a redhead girl rushed them from the shadows between some nearby tents.

"You can die too, if you wish," the girl whispered as she kicked the man down, readjusting her weapon to stab him. "Tell Grima that Rei'na of Chon'sin sent you."

" _No!_ " Say'ri was back, blade drawn, locking it with the girl's.

Rei'na hesitated, though, "Mother...? It cannot be..." and in her doubt, she was easily disarmed.

Morgan looked up at the women, as Gangrel dragged himself away. "You attacked your own father, then." Lucina wanted to talk betrayal? She should have stayed to watch...

"What? N-no! That man is just a common worm, look at him."

Gangrel chuckled, browsing for healing supplies in his pockets. "I knew you'd divorce me, Say'ri... But don't worry, I'll live."

"Nonsense! I would never break my vows," Say'ri said, and the younger tactician's lips curled up as he realized the woman was talking honor over love.

"Oh, dear gods..." their daughter said as her face turned as red as her hair. "Actually, my father died in an accident before I was born, so I never met him."

Morgan stood up, extending a hand to Rei'na. Instead, she bowed at him and apologized for her attempt.

* * *

 **Rei'na the Myrmidon:** Daughter of Gangrel and Say'ri. Born after her father fell off a cliff, she was raised by her mother back in Chon'sin. Learned to fight with a sword like her ancestors, but would prefer to use magic. Seen as exotic by her own people thanks to her bright red hair.


	5. Morton

**Notes:** FFnet continues not to update the story properly :( Please remember that I update daily, one new chapter each day; tomorrow and on Friday, there will be the last chapters! Drop by even if FFnet doesn't bring the story up.

 **Stats:** OMG, you're all registered now in the spreadsheet, everyone! The requests _are off the charts!_ ...and no, I wasn't expecting the _ChromPheros_ to happen, but I got an idea running in my mind now. You all are so inspiring :D

* * *

Morgan stayed behind with Say'ri as Rei'na walked Gangrel to the healers' tent. The woman asked him about his tears, nodding in understanding as he explained. She shared that she had been in his situation with Yen'fay, as his mother had died and their father had remarried. She told him things would get better with time. He wasn't so sure...

"Child tactician, come with us," Walhart said, startling them.

Aversa tried not to laugh out loud. "It's nothing bad. Chrom wants to see you."

Say'ri gave him a sympathetic hug, and he followed the craziest pair of them all, his false aunt throwing an arm around his shoulders possessively. Morgan didn't want to see his father, remembering Lucina's words... Things wouldn't get better; they could only get worse.

So he focused on his escorts. Aversa was the only one that had come into camp visibly pregnant, giving zero cares. Walhart was similarly unaffected, following a belief that his wife could do anything she had done before, as long as it was in moderation. They were so relaxed about everything, he envied their luck.

His aunt-of-sorts noticed. "Not my fault your mother's a wimp, pipsqueak," she teased. "I mean, who gets forced bed rest _three_ weeks in?"

"She didn't do so bad in the end," the conqueror countered, patting Morgan's head.

He had heard Robin's screams before Lucina lost it, and after he had been wondering about the relative silence as Say'ri talked with him. He felt relief wash through him, hearing the imposing man's words now. At least his mother was doing well...

"You will fall now!"

The pair immediately reacted to the blast of dark magic headed their way, Aversa pulling Morgan closer as Walhart shielded them.

"That must be your son," he declared, having learnt the pattern.

...someone out of his sight was beating the snot out of the mage ahead of them, while the adults chuckled darkly, ignoring his words.

Morgan pushed away from his aunt's chest and spun around, " _Lucina?!_ "

His half-sister threw him a nasty look, a tome split in half at her feet, before she kneed the young man in front of her between the legs. The pale-haired guy dropped like a ton of bricks to the ground.

"Morgan, I was talking with the other Grimleal children," the princess said, "and there is trouble coming our way. You need to hear them; I left Yen'fay and aunt Emmeryn guarding them at the mess tent."

Their cousin was coming? That was the problem? They couldn't be much worse than _Owain,_ could they?

"We'll take care of our child, don't you worry," Aversa said, pushing Morgan toward Lucina.

Walhart nodded gravely. "And warn Chrom and the other Shepherds... Son, what is your name?"

"Morton! How... can you not... _know?!_ "

Morgan and Lucina didn't stay for the newest family's drama, running to join the others. She apologized for her own outburst earlier, promising to try to be a better elder sister to him. He smiled at her.

* * *

 **Morton the Dark Mage:** Son of Walhart and Aversa. Inherited his father's ambition, but surprisingly only got his mother's affinity for dark magic. Aims to become a dark knight and lead an army across Plegia, to seize the constantly empty throne and become the king. Has a soft spot for children and the elderly.


	6. Iris

**Notes:** One chapter left to go! Bet you cannot, _really cannot_ guess which kid is coming tomorrow and _who are the parents_. However, there are hints about them all the way back at  Book of Affairs, and also today in this chapter ;)

 **Stats:** I have over 50 requests gathered by now, way over 40,000 words all together! You can see the list at my profile, but the higher word count requests are: _EmmerynGangrel_ (3,500), _ChromFRobin_ (3,000), _TikiMRobin_ (2,500), sequel to  She waited, asleep (2,000), _GangrelRobin_ (2,000) _,_ cheers!

About requests of FE14, I have taken them into account, but will need to wait until I play the game since I'm avoiding spoilers. I _have_ seen at least the Corrins paired off with the Robins in Tumblr art, and I totally support your requests! But I know nothing else aside from "they look pretty together," so... we wait.

* * *

Morgan and Lucina had left Aversa and Walhart behind to deal with Morton, the princess sharing short bits of knowledge as they ran to the mess tent. The other kids had all _lied;_ they were actual members of the cult, not just following orders or wanting a reward. In their timeline, Grima was still active, and had managed to convince the whole generation of Shepherd children to join, rendering all the parents unable to fight...

"Come on in, quick," Yen'fay whispered, guarding the entrance.

Emmeryn hugged both of them once inside, relieved. "They are... still... behaving."

At the table, Junia sat chewing her lip, Danna was fidgety while she scratched her arm, and Kei hit his head against the wood time and again. "Where's Rei'na?" the younger tactician asked.

"Still at the healers', but Say'ri is bringing her over soon," Lucina answered, walking over to one end of the table. "You three, speak up."

"We made a mistake," Kei muttered, over and over.

Danna nodded frantically. "Forgive us!"

"Grima said..." Junia started, looking haunted, "she said... that the world was being fooled by the tactician. And our other companions, from our generation... they were also being led to their own doom."

"She said to stop ya from bein' born. We had to save _everybody!_ "

"But seeing _you,_ " the manakete said, finishing his maddening mantra, "and seeing our parents here in the past..."

"Grima lied." No shit.

Lucina frowned at them. "Don't cut it off there. Tell Morgan _everything,_ just like you told me."

"One day you appeared, Morgan, along with your sister Lucina," Junia continued. "You talked with the others; Inigo, Noire, Gerome... all of them, we have seen them around camp. And they converted back to Naga's..."

...but then, a side of the tent went up in flames, and Emmeryn grabbed her nephew to guide him out, while the other children pushed his half-sister out after him.

Yen'fay was facing off against his daughter already, a slender girl with a sweet smile, who twirled her torch right into a barrel of water before drawing her sword.

"Grima said we would meet our parents, that they would say things meant to trick us, you idiots," she said as she saw her friends lined up with her perceived enemy. Her eyes met Morgan's. "You look so much like him..." she gasped, blushing lightly, taking several steps back.

"Like who?"

Her sword moved in Morgan's direction, and she charged.

"Iris, _stop!_ " Rei'na appeared from the shadows, knocking her cousin's blade off her hands.

She backed her into Morton's grasp, who restrained her. "Calm down, Iris."

" _No!_ We have to kill the tacticians! _Both_ of them! My boyfriend said so! He doesn't lie to me! You're all being manipulated!"

"Wait, your boyfriend?" Yen'fay asked his shrieking daughter.

Emmeryn was likewise confused. "Is he... like Morgan?"

Morgan's blood froze in his veins when Iris looked his way again, deep longing in her eyes, and she nodded, stopping her struggles as she started to cry.

* * *

 **Iris the Myrmidon:** Daughter of Yen'fay and Emmeryn. Raised in isolation by her parents, who are supposed to be dead, she is socially awkward and naive. Extremely attached to her cousin. Has an annoying tendency for falling in love with all the wrong people. A girl of contradictions, values peace and her sword.


	7. Marc

**Notes:** With this chapter, the  Book of Spares comes to an end. All the kids turn good and everyone lived happily ever after. And you can't see today's pairing coming _at all,_ I bet... The  Incomplete Book of Dragons will have one chapter for them, though ;)

 **Stats:** 61 requests, everyone :D That's triple the first  Request and Receive Saga! The complete list with estimates is at my profile, already updated to include all requests so far. We still have one day to fill it out more, of course. Don't be shy! (anon enabled in case you are)

Same rules apply: any ship mentioned is 500 words more to its current count (0 becomes 500, 500 turns 1000, etc), you may make multiple ship requests at the same time, and I don't judge (the battle between _ValidarExcellus_ and _ValidarRock_ actually has me about to fall off my chair, it's so intense!) but  FE14 requests will be handled after I play that game because I know nothing yet...

The top 9 requests, for information purposes, are: 4000 words for _GangrelEmmeryn_ and _ChromFRobin,_ 3000 for _TikiMRobin,_ 2500 for _GangrelRobin_ and _MorganNah,_ and 2000 for _LucinaYarne, ChromSumia, PriamEmmeryn_ and _RobinRobin._

* * *

Robin held her newborn son in her arms, Chrom sitting beside her, as Morgan and Lucina allowed the Grimleal children into her tent a couple of days later. They all knelt beside her bed, heads down, as if they feared she was... _someone else entirely._ Her lover's grip on his Falchion tightened.

"They come from a timeline we know _nothing_ about, we can't trust them," he whispered to her.

The tactician sighed, trying not to stress. "I should have just bedded you instead of matching the spares off, my bad."

There was a charming smirk making his way to his lips, and Robin tried not to melt at the sight... She turned her gaze to the children before her.

"In the end, they were inciting the Grimleal, and teaching them how to create more Risen," Lucina said, looking at the baby in Robin's arms sweetly. It was _strange,_ considering her behavior through the tactician's pregnancy.

The older Morgan put an arm around his half-sister, and she did the same amicably. _What?_ "They were trying to draw you out from Ylisstol, mother, so you'd be an easier target."

Robin chuckled at that. "Well, that's actually an unsound strategy!"

Everyone looked at her, even the children. Yen'fay and Emmeryn's daughter Iris was glaring, as if personally slighted.

"I think I know who your tactician was," Robin continued. "All the pieces fit together. And there's still one more to meet."

Morgan smirked. "Yes, and his plan was so flawed; the Shepherds would go wherever you went, to defend you!"

Robin smiled proudly at him, moving to pass her baby to his father. "Now then, I'm tired of nine months of lying down, if you'll excuse me."

"What? Robin...!" her lover protested, letting go of his sword to hold his son.

Lucina and Morgan hurried to her side as she got to her feet and wobbled. The Grimleal children moved from their path as they slowly walked out the tent.

...and there he was, Morgan's doppelganger; he dropped his hood, revealing his dull brown hair.

"There you are, failed vessel!" he said. "It was easier than expected to sneak into camp. Now I see why," he glared at Morgan.

" _Damn! It's him!_ " the children had attempted to follow her, but they filed back into the tent in a hurry.

Lucina was gripping her Falchion, refusing to leave her side, just as Morgan took out a tome from his cloak. Robin let go of them and walked slowly toward the boy in front of them, hearing Chrom ordering her to get back inside while protecting their child.

She opened her arms wide, smiling at Grima's son.

...he threw himself at her, embracing her. "My name is Marc."

Robin wrapped her arms around him gently. "I knew you'd come."

"They all betrayed me, I had to see why... Can I stay too? She doesn't hug me..." he whimpered.

Robin turned to look at the others, nodding to show them everything was fine. Morgan looked positively jealous.

* * *

 **Marc the Tactician:** Morgan's Grimleal counterpart. Son of the shop armorer at the Dragon's Table and a Robin possessed by Grima. Charismatic and driven, he's nonetheless easily manipulated by his mother. Deep down, he just wants hugs, kisses, and a lot of love, as well as time to have "fun" with his friends.


End file.
